Clinical studies related to cardiac pacing have shown that an optimal atrio-ventricular delay (e.g., AV delay) and/or an optimal interventricular delay (e.g., VV delay) can improve cardiac performance. However, such optimal delays depend on a variety of factors that may vary over time. Thus, what is “optimal” may vary over time. An optimization of AV delay and/or VV delay may occur at implantation and sometimes, a re-optimization may occur during a follow-up consultation. While such optimizations are beneficial, the benefits may not be long lasting due to changes in various factors related to device and/or cardiac function. As described herein, various exemplary methods, devices and/or systems aim to determine and/or adjust AV delay, VV delay and/or other interchamber delays.